Don't Judge Me, Please Love Me Instead
by KittiKatt13
Summary: Rosy and Scourge have to get married, thought they know nothing about each other, or even like each other. Scourge calls Rosy an Emo-Bitch and Rosy calls Scourge a Man-Whore. But they HAVE to get married, how will they deal with their differences. Plz review my 1st story :3 Thx


SCOURGE'S POV

My name is Scourge, first name Scourge, last name Greene. I do_ not_ go by my real first name, I hate it. I live in Astrid City, with my parents and brother. My parents own this electronic franchise called Greene Electric. Greene Electric make stuff like computers and Greene Tabs (Tablets) also home things like Greene Vacs (vacuums). The company's biggest competition is the iRose company. 2 weeks ago at an electric franchise meeting my parents met the owners of iRose and they had a daughter my age. My parents started to hang out with the iRose people and they became friends, so now both companies are coming together and joining into one. This company will be called Greene Rose Electric. Now I have an arranged marriage to the daughter of iRose. Did I mention I'm only 17?

X

Today I'm going to meet Ms. Rosalinda Rose, my future wife. With a name like Rosalinda, she must be a girly-girl. With long hair and big hips and a nice, tight puss-

"Scourge, Rosalinda is here. She's coming to your room now." I heard my mother say.

I glanced around my bedroom and hissed. "Alright! Come in Rose."

My bedroom door quickly opened, a pink hedgehog stood at the door. This was not what I wanted! I didn't want an emo chick!

"What's up, Scourge?" She asked. "Call me Rosy, please." She blew a bubble with her black bubble gum.

I glanced at the pink hedgehog, her pink hair was in a bob with black highlights, about 3 piercings in each ear, black clothes with BVB on her shirt, black lipstick, black eye shadow, and a Soul Eater messenger bag. "Hold on, _you're _Rosalinda?"

"What part of 'please call me Rosy' did you not understand?!" she said.

"B-b-but you're…and I thought….your e-emo…." I stuttered.

"What? Did you expect a girly-girl? One of those girls that just won't stop talking about you?! A whore?" Rosy said.

Rosy and I stood and sat in awkward silence. "How are you in bed?" I asked.

I felt a hand smack my cheek, hard as fuck! "I don't date man-whores, for all I know you could have aids or HIV. Do I look like a whore to you? I don't know about the other girls in this town but I actually respect _my_ body. I'm not some food that you just take a bite of and pass along. I'm not like _any_ other girl you've known. I won't give in to your seducing, disgusting words. Trust me, Scourge."

My breath was taken away. No girl in my life has _ever_ told me no! Except my mother, but that's it! Every girl I ever met always gave into my "seducing" words and nice body.

"So is that a no for now?"

"Scourge that's a no forever. I'm not a whore, trust me!"

"Look you emo-bitch-"

"I am not an emo-bitch! I'm not even emo! Try to get to know someone's entire story before you try to judge them! "Rosy's voice lightly cracked as she spoke, and with her words done she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Filthy emo bitch,"I hissed as she left out of my bedroom.

ROSY'S POV

I walked out of his bedroom and looked around for a bathroom. I ran in a shut and locked the door behind me. I reached inside my Soul Eater bag and pulled out my "Death Baggie", it was my little baggie which was filled with razor blades, pocket knifes, small beakers of bleach, knives, broken pencils, paper clips, shards of broken glass, anything that can cut me basically. I grabbed a razor blade and pulled down my sleeve, revealing my bloody, slit wrist. And started to cut and cut and cut.

"I'm not an emo bitch! I'm not! I'm not! Why?! Why does he have to judge me?! Why do they all have to judge me?! Why can't they get to know me first?!" Blood leaked from the cuts, I started to open old cuts, blood dripped onto the floor. The scent of my blood made my nose twitch, I felt so sick. The pain hurt so bad, but not as bad as their words. Their words stabbed my heart worst that I stab myself. I took a sip of the bleach and then licked the oozing red liquid from arm. My heard spun, I don't know if it's from the stench of my blood or the loss of my blood. I rinsed the blood from my arm under cold water, cleaned my blood from the floor and left out of the bathroom.

Tonight. Tonight I will die. Tonight is the night I will take my last breath _ever. _


End file.
